


【Evanstan】唇唇欲动1-12+番外(全文）

by xanadu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanadu/pseuds/xanadu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RPS！AU！</p><p>ABO！ABO！ABO！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

01

如果不是因为迟到了一个小时，Chris才不会看到Sebastian作为他广告的搭档是那么的惊讶。好吧，这两件事压根没有任何关系。即使没有经历这糟糕的飞机晚点和交通堵塞导致耽误一个小时，Chris看到那人是Seabstian也难免惊讶，他甚至呼吸一窒。

自始至终他的助手都没跟他透露过一点关于这次广告片的合作搭档是谁，他仅仅知道的是位Omega。这是当然，因为他知道他正在为一款风靡全球的Omega专用唇膏做广告。可能他说的风靡全球有点夸张，但Chris是个做任何事都很认真的人，所以他现在已经进入了“广告模式”。

Chris是出了名的守时，这次的迟到一小时，所有工作人员事先都知道了原因，乖乖的等着他，没有人抱怨，反而安慰起他说能赶到就好。这让Chris更是歉疚了，特别是对于他的搭档Sebastian，据说他下午还要赶到另外一个城市参加活动。他坐在Sebastian右手边的位置化妆时，用略带抱歉的语气谈论着他的迟到。Sebastian只是笑着说没有关系，然后就收住了笑一句话也没再说。

现在他们之间的气氛很有些尴尬，自Sebastian没有做声后，Chris也找不到其他话题聊了。过了许久他感觉自己喉咙都痒起来，忍不住还干咳了两声。贴心的工作人员马上为他倒了杯水，他却先放在了Sebastian的化妆台上。

Sebastian还是只看着他微微的笑了笑。

自那次分开后，他们已经有两年没有见面了。说实话，一个人在纽约一个人在洛杉矶，这么远的距离若真没有什么关系了，也难得碰上面。现在的Sebastian看起来和以前没有什么变化，依然是那么甜，浑身都散发着美味的草莓奶油糖味道。这让Chris觉得那次并没有成功标记Sebastian，原始的愧疚感是少了一些，但又冒出了莫名的失落。

没人知道，Chris现在动了追回Sebastian的心，但面前的Sebastian不再是那个主动和他聊起话题的人了，就连他的笑都那么有距离感。

这也只能怪他，以前他们一起合作拍电影的时候，他在媒体前后都对Sebastian非常热情，总说些极度暧昧的话语。这让谁都认为他在追求Sebastian，唯独他自己是当局者迷。他只知道那些话是他自己当时想说的，并没有去追究原因。但他没想到，Sebastian本人也和其他人一样认为他在追求他，只是他们还没捅破那层纸。

或许就是有这样的想法，Sebastian特意在发情期到的那一天叫他去了他家里，为的是快点捅破那层纸。Chris当然还是喜欢Sebastian的，但他觉得自己的心还未定下来，他很可能以后不会待在纽约发展，暂时也不能和谁建立一段稳定关系。本来拒绝对方，让他吃抑制剂，如果他家里没有他也可以奔走全城去购买，这件事就会解决。但他却没忍住他怒张的Alpha本能，做了人生中最差劲的一件事，他和处于发情期散发着比平时诱惑十几倍信息素味道的Sebastian发生了关系。要命的是，他好像还没忍住的标记了人家。事后他把这一切都怪罪于进门后喝的一杯威士忌，好让自己心安理得一点，却发现自己越来越不安起来。

很不巧第二天Chris就因为工作去了洛杉矶，之后也没有什么工作机会到纽约。他们虽然都有对方的电话也没有谁主动联系。就这样，转眼就过了两年，直到这次的意外相遇。

终于化好妆做好造型的两人到了摄影棚，导演讲了讲大概流程。具体来说他们要拍三只，每一只代表一个系列，Chris最在意的是其中一只的剧情，因为他们将有吻戏。

“派对甜心”系列，这个名字的确很适合Sebastian本人。他心里这样想的同时也希望导演能选择先拍这一只，好像导演能明白他的心声似得，接着就决定了先拍这一只。

前面的每一幕都拍的很顺利，接下来就是吻戏部分了，Chris激动异常，心里扑通扑通直跳。看着那个把嘴唇涂的又红又润的Omega凑上来，Chris马上就将嘴贴了上去。

导演具体要的是什么效果，Chris并不知道，总之他抓住了这个机会，毫不客气的就吻起来。他先唆住Sebastian的下唇瓣转而用舌头舔住上唇瓣，那感觉简直是又甜又柔软，这使得他急切又霸道的抵开了对方的牙关，迫不及待的想要更深入的感受对方的甜蜜领地。

Chris迅速的走过Sebastian的齿列，又连忙追逐缠绕上他的舌头。翻腾舔舐，吻了好久，Chris也没听见导演叫卡，他更加肆无忌惮起来。他还将双臂紧紧环扣住对方把他拥入怀里，转动脑袋换了几次角度探索，始终都没有放开怀里Omega香甜的唇舌。渐渐的，他能明显感觉到Sebastian本来僵硬的身体也跟着变软了，最后几乎是扑倒在了他的身上。这让他很满意，他更是牟足了劲。

“OK，可以了，非常好！”为了不让两位演员吻到窒息，导演还是发了话。

Chris终于放开了Sebastian，睁开一直闭着的眼睛，就看到眼前被吻得好似有点红肿的双唇，上面还残留着自己的口水，比之前看起来更加亮晶晶了，这让他觉得越发诱人，差点又准备贴上去吻，只可惜被及时补妆的工作人员挡住。

在第二只拍完一半的时候，导演就让各位收工了。还特意感谢两位演员的到位表演让工作进展很顺利，估计明天就可以全部完成。Chris和Sebastian一前一后分别和导演握手道了别，在Sebastian转身就走的时候，Chris连忙追上了他。

“呃……我想，我们可以一起去餐厅吃个饭，我让我助手订了位置。”

“不好意思，我接下来还有工作。”

“只是吃个饭的时间。”Chris极力争取。

“噢，实在对不起，我现在很赶时间。你知道的，肯定待会儿就在车上吃点快餐解决吧。”Sebastian拒绝道，语气听着非常的委婉礼貌，再带着那好似有点无奈的浅浅笑容，这只让Chris觉得他们实在太陌生了。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

****

02

****

Sebastian并没有准备去参加下午的聚会，此时此刻他只想快点赶回家里抱抱他的宝贝儿子Timmy。

Timmy是个调皮的宝宝，保姆一个人有时候都看不住，特别是最近小家伙还会走路了，这必须要时时刻刻看着他，要不他准会到处跑或者抓着地上的东西就往嘴里塞。好不容易等到孩子断了奶，他终于可以抽开身去接工作了，但他又发现自己一刻都离不开。尤其是在见到Chris后，虽然仅仅只离开了一个上午，他却比任何时候都要想念他的小捣蛋。

Sebastian不得不承认Timmy长得太像Chris了，也就是他的Daddy，尤其是他眉宇间的神情以及一些动作，使得他总忍不住感叹基因的奇妙。

见过Timmy的好友，也都是一眼就识穿，都会问他是不是Chris的孩子，他只好点点头。接着他们就会骂Chris一番，诸如吃干抹净就跑，有了孩子还不认账之类的，Sebastian不知听了多少次，他都是笑着说应该感谢Chris给了他这么可爱的小生命来回应。的确，这是实话，他从来没有怪过Chris。要知道，一切是自己自作多情一厢情愿，他根本没有什么立场去责怪对方。

如果要怪，那就怪自己总是有些期待的心吧。最糟糕的是，今天见到Chris本人，还有和他亲密的吻戏，他表面虽然能假装平静，心底却已像猛禽在倒腾翻涌，直到现在还未停止。

到了家后，抱起小碎步跑来迎接的小家伙，Sebastian亲了亲他肉嘟嘟的柔软小脸蛋，在他挣扎时连忙放下他，让他自由的在地上走动。

原来，Timmy是想和他躲猫猫。可爱的小家伙什么都不会说，想法只能表现在行动里。一溜烟的，他就躲在了客厅沙发背面。长了一米八以上身高的Sebastian当然能看见他的躲藏全过程，不过他还是装样的连连叫唤:“Timmy……Timmy……宝贝，你在哪里？”

Sebastian故意在整个客厅绕圈寻找，就是不去检查沙发后面，小家伙估计等不及了自己从后面探出圆圆的脑袋来。

“噢——原来你在这儿！”Sebastian夸张的大叫，引得小家伙咯咯直笑，露出才长出来的几颗小乳牙。那纯真的样子实在太惹人喜爱了，他没能忍住的又抱住了他的宝贝，在他的脸蛋上面亲了几遍。

和Timmy玩闹了一会儿，Sebastian将他交给了保姆，转入了房间准备换掉身上的衣服。因为Timmy刚过了哺乳期不久，他那因为哺乳发育出的器官，还没有完全消退，为了不让其他人或者媒体发现他生了孩子的事，他出去工作还必须在胸部包裹上布条，穿上紧身背心再套上外衣，一定掩饰得好好的，要不他之前的保密工作都白费了。虽然身上还有很多奶香味，不过这个味道和自己信息素味道很相似，反倒还帮他盖过了Chris的味道，省去了像以前喷香水遮掩的步骤。

如果说他穿得是里三层外三层，这一点也不夸张，可现在纽约的天气温度在升高，他稍微活动下，背后就汗湿了，也只有在家里他才能完全放松的穿着宽松的单衣。但不出去接工作，那是不可能的，他的一点积蓄还不能保证保姆每个月的工资，现在倒挺后悔以前泡夜店大手大脚花费的日子了。

能在这次工作里碰到Chris也算是个意外，当Chris吻住他的时候，他还很不争气的像个情窦初开的少年Omega那样，心里像头小鹿乱撞。

难道被Alpha标记的Omega都是这么一幅被吃得死死的样子吗？那也难怪现在有了解除标记的手术，不过，这也没有任何影响吧。Sebastian想到解除标记这事，他都会自嘲式的笑笑，他知道他是心被俘虏了。显然，现在根本没有解除心中念想的手术。

特别是在他孕期的时候，信息素的不稳定，不断搅乱着他的心思，让他非常想打电话告诉Chris他怀孕的事。但他又担心会受到Chris的冷漠，那可比他不去联系，留些余地，还要残忍。所以，他还是没有鼓起勇气去打搅Chris，而是默默地承受着这一切，实在受不了的时候吃了点药物，现在也算挺了过来。

吃晚饭的时候，Sebastian如往常一样追着Timmy满屋子喂食物，小家伙总在这时候特别不配合，他手里盛着食物的卡通小勺子都被他打掉在地上几次，Sebastian不得不捡起去清洗。正在他忙里忙外的时候，要命的电话又响起了，他不想理会，可电话那头的人也不想放弃。

碍于手里拿着餐具，Sebastian只得将电话夹在肩上，他也没顾上看电话是来自于谁就接上了。本来以为会是经纪人找他谈论工作方面的事情，没想到那边传来的竟然是Chris陌生又熟悉的声音。

“Hey，Sebby，你中午因为赶着去工作，肯定没有好好吃一餐，所以我想我们可以一起吃个晚餐……我助手帮我订的位置，晚上还有效。”Chris说完这句话后，心里已经有个声音在骂自己了，该死的就不能别只盯着那一餐饭不放，但没用的他又想不出什么好一些的点子去约对方。

连自己都看不上的由头，胜算估计很小，Chris悻悻然的想，Sebastian果真又以他现在很忙拒绝了。

“但是，我现在已经在你家楼下了。如果你还没有搬家的话。”Chris急中生智的说，手里也开始调动方向盘，准备将车开往Sebastian家。他只知道他现在不能错过任何一次能接触Sebastian的机会。

一听见Chris就在他家附近，Sebastian立即慌了神，都不知说什么好，这下他更是手忙脚乱了，“等等，Chris，我现在不在家里。”他只有想办法让他快点离开。

“我可以在这里等你。”Chris马上回应道。

“但是，我今天不会回家。”Sebastian继续撒着谎。

“你在哪儿？我可以去找你。”

“Chris，我……其实我现在很不方便。你知道的，我现在正和一个对于我很重要的人在一起，我不想惹他生气，所以我要挂掉电话了。明天见。”Sebastian一语双关，说得也如他现在的情况一样急迫，眼看Timmy已将自己卷进了落地窗的布帘里“隐形”了半天。

在Chris听见Sebastian说和另外一个人在一起，他的心咯噔一下就落了个空。他木然的说了句明天见就挂断了电话。自信如他，还完全没有想过Sebastian已和别的Alpha在一起了。想着他那甜蜜的笑脸是为了另外的人，对他只有那个生分的浅笑，他的心就像被什么突然捁紧了。

而电话那头Sebastian一挂断就丢开手机，又开始一手端着小盘子，一手拿着小勺子，追着从窗帘里出来“很重要的人”，喂他吃好像很难吃的食物去了。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

03

Chris开着车在纽约的街道漫无目的吓转悠，最后居然还是到了Sebastian家楼下，他看了眼高处那个拉着窗帘的窗户，又想到Sebastian对他说的那些话，立即发动了引擎，头也不回的快速撤离。

好吧，房子的主人现在正跟着“”很重要的人”在一起，怎么顾得上回这间孤零零的公寓呢。想到这点，他便自嘲般的笑了笑，心里还伴着隐隐的刺痛。

晚上Chris睡得并不好，所以第二天脑袋有点昏沉沉。到了工作的地方他还是打足了精神，去化妆间修了修自己一夜就疯长得没型的胡子，在为自己喷了点定型啫喱整理头发时，Sebastian也走进了化妆间。

Chris停下了手中的动作，只盯着Sebastian。看他入座，看他对坐一边的工作人员有说有笑，再看着他闭着眼睛让化妆师为他涂上小麦色的粉底。总之，至始至终是不会转头看向他这边的，即使他觉得自己的眼神绝对炙热得对方肯定能发现。不过，他还能祈求什么呢，这个本来可以属于他的Omega已经是别人的了，为了不受到他的干扰还特意处处与他保持着距离。

接下来他们将要拍海边的一幕，Sebastian很庆幸不是去真的海边取景，要不他就要担心海水会打湿他新换上的薄薄的沙滩衬衣，那定会使他用来束胸的白色布条暴露无遗，尤其现在还是和Chris一起合作。

按照导演的要求，Sebastian带着墨镜躺在人工沙滩上，尽情的享受着日光浴。当然，他的嘴唇无疑是涂的比人造日光还要亮。而Chris一开始就注意到这位闪亮的Omega，为了套近乎，他故意将手上把玩的沙滩橄榄球抛到了Sebastian脚边，再顺理成章的慢慢走向他的位置。受到“攻击”的Omega当然是马上坐起了身，发现了这位过来捡球的Alpha。

Chris正光着上身，展露出他那壮硕的胸肌和整齐的八块腹肌，并且还对着他露出了个灿烂的笑容，一排洁白的牙齿亮得都能与他涂的唇膏媲美。随即，Sebastian很自然的就做出了导演想要的惊叹表情。虽然Chris身材这么好，他早就知道，但是这次Chris身上还被涂满了油，那一块块的肌肉越发显得立体，全身都迸发着掩不住的Alpha信息素。特别是在Chris走到他身边蹲下身正准备捡起他脚边的球时，他们也正好四目相对上，Sebastian只觉得他的四周立刻就充斥满浓厚的信息素，它们就像无形的杯罩，将他罩进了狭小的空间里，使他呼吸紊乱，动弹不得。

演到这里Sebastian明显分神了，一时半会儿都没有什么反应，同样分神的还有Chris，他心里在不断祈求导演能给他再一次吻戏的机会。他已无法直视Sebastian的嘴唇，它们看起来就像一对甜蜜的桃红色糖果，特别是对方身上还散发出比糖果还香甜味道，这一切就像一把利器，不断攻击着他最后的理智。他差一点就要像一个突然发情的Alpha直接扑倒对方了，还好，导演及时喊了卡。

这下，从捡球那里他们必须重拍。一个为了早点回家带孩子一个为了待会儿能有多的空余时间约眼前这位Omega，他们都强制自己调控好了情绪。Sebastian很镇定自若，Chris也演得自然，即使眼前这个Omega对他露出他最爱的甜蜜笑容，还用手拉扯着他的手臂用唇膏写着装摸做样的电话号码。

终于到了最后一幕，他们要在“海边”追赶嬉戏。Sebastian完全投入的在沙地了奔跑着，还笑的如中奖一样的欢脱，他知道他现在一定看起来傻透了，不过看在广告的可观薪酬上，也为了他可爱的宝贝，这也算不了什么。不过，他完全没有料到，接下来的事情简直让他窘迫到极致。

有那么些事情就是喜欢和自己的本意做对，当你越是害怕它发生，它就像怕被你忽略一样越是要显现出来。正如Sebastian一样，他一心只想着不能让Chris发现他怀孕生了孩子，让一切就这样过去，他完全可以独立的抚养他的Timmy，但不如愿的它就这样一下子被对方发现了。

这都要怪那根不显眼的电线，它连着打着强光的日照灯，Sebastian不小心绊到了它，他顿时感觉自己整个人都失去重心，就像一块大石头正要扑向沙地里。这本没有什么，大不了让大家笑笑，自己爬起来拍拍身上的沙就好，可他没想到Chris突然跑过来接住了他，而他这块“大石头”就这样完完全全的压上了Chris，然后他们一起扑倒在沙地上。其实这也没有什么，只是不知怎么的，他的胸部正好就撞在了Chris的胸膛上，或许是Chris的胸部太坚硬，或许是重力使然，他立刻就感觉自己胸部湿了。那还能是什么，只有那些还没有收回的奶水。不用想，光裸着上身的Chris一定感受到了他的两片湿意，不过他已经顾不了那么多了，立马就爬起了身向后区的卫生间里跑去。

“Sebby，Sebby，你还好吗？”追到卫生间的Chris一边敲着隔间的门一边焦急的问，Sebastian只是坐在盖着盖子的马桶上一声不吭。

Chris除了敲门就是问到底发生了什么，Sebastian不想透露任何给Chris，所以一直保持缄默。最后还是他的经纪人将他叫了出来，他当然不能因为他一个人影响了全部人员的工作，这点道理他还是懂的，在换了一件干净衬衣后，他还是马上投入了拍摄。还好就是最后一幕了，再强颜欢笑也就一下子。他努力的扮演着与Chris在海边一见钟情的Omega，而他的心从此再也不能平静。

从头到尾没有得到任何信息的Chris只有不断推测。他知道Sebastian在逃避什么，原来他已经怀过孕，现在还处在哺乳期，或者刚过哺乳期不久。不过他掩饰得极好，如果不是这次意外他一定也发现不了。还好其他人都因为他跑得快估计也没有发现到什么，之后他的经纪人向大家解释说是不小心撞到了重要部位需要缓冲下，大家也都信了。

现在只有他知道了Sebastian的秘密，他没想到从没在媒体报道里见到怀孕消息的Sebastian，其实他已经偷偷摸摸将孩子生出来了。到底是什么原因会让他这么做？还有，孩子的另一个父亲是谁？会让他情愿这样躲躲藏藏，并且那Alpha的味道还和Sebastian味道那么相似。种种问题不停地萦绕着Chris，最后他总结出，Sebastian正在为一个不为人知的Alpha隐孕，很可能还存在隐婚。

想着这些问题的同时，他只感觉心里压抑不住的酸水恨不得就要泛了出来，还伴着阵阵明显的刺痛。本来没打算放弃追求，准备继续找着糟糕理由邀约的念头也戛然而止。


	4. Chapter 4

04

拍摄结束后，导演邀请了所有工作人员参加当天晚上举办的一场派对，地点就在位于长岛的一栋私人别墅里。

大导演的邀请如同恩典一样，每个人都会欣然赴约，包括匆匆忙忙回家料理好自己孩子的Sebastian也坐着百般催促的经纪人的车按时到了导演家。

只是Sebastian并不那么乐意，一路上经纪人不断安慰着他，告诉他这个派对是个好机会，到时候会有很多业界名人会来，如果能得到大导演的推荐，他的好工作便会接踵而至。Sebastian没有做声，一直听着经纪人的念叨，他心里并不是因为参加派对耽误了他带孩子的时间而不高兴，只是他想到又要去面对Chris，他不知能给他什么表情，但躲避和逃避并不能消除拍广告时发生的那场尴尬，他计划着只有一股脑的去喝酒，可能会让他忘记一些事，反正经纪人他从来不喝酒，到时候醉成烂泥也有人送他回家。

到了现场，室内大客厅和外面的泳池边都是人，三三两两的簇在一起交谈着，手里拿着路过侍应生递的酒水或者糕点。很庆幸的是这个派对里没有媒体记者之类的人参加，Sebastian现在害怕这些人，特别在他有了秘密之后。但他也没有看见Chris，他还特意在房子的里里外外看了一圈，这让他心里居然有点失落。也许Chris拍完广告后就急着回了洛杉矶。

如果唯一和他熟一点的搭档Chris不会来，那他来又有什么意义，Sebastian突然又这样想，殊不知十几分钟前他还在经纪人的车里担心怎样去面对Chris。

这时，旁边走过一位侍应生，Sebastian毫不犹豫的在他托盘里选择了一杯酒水而不是果汁。

他连着喝了几杯，失踪半天的经纪人又不知从哪里冒出来说要带他见个重要的人。他并不知自己酒量因为怀孕和整个哺乳期的停止沾酒而变得这么差，这时他的脑袋都有点晕乎乎了，跟上经纪人的步子也有些不稳。

走进房内，穿过了外面的大客厅，在后面的一个房间里才看到了那位重要人士。Sebastian不认识他，看他的样子，中年秃顶，腰杆挺的直直的，还有点架子，他估计是个什么导演或者制片人，还可能是比派对主人更了不起的人物。那人看到他微微笑着，经纪人也勉强挤出个笑容迎合，只有他面无表情。

那人又要和他握手，他还是礼貌的握了握。但那人一握上就完全变了意味，还用大拇指肚故意揉了揉他的掌心，Sebastian只觉得恶心，连忙抽回了手，对经纪人说房间里面很闷他想出去透透气就连忙转身走开。

快速走到室外的Sebastian又取了一杯酒往喉咙里灌，一口就喝了个干，他突然觉得有些委屈，但不知这个感觉从何而来。或许是Chris又一次的不告而别，身为Alpha的他从来就没有在他身边尽到一个Alpha该有的责任。

他觉得很累，Chris倒是自在，抛下了这一切让他一个人承担，在知道他的事情后还是无动于衷，居然又一次像要逃避责任的一走了之。对呀，他应该像他朋友那般义愤填膺的恨Chris，但他还是做不到，他心里居然有个声音祈祷Chris能够再回来找他，不，应该是在痴心妄想。

在他喝了又一杯酒时，眼角也跟着有泪水淌出来。他有点意外，他本来以为自己很坚强，在漫长的孕期，极度渴望Alpha信息素来抚慰他的时候都没有哭过，居然在这一次哭了出来。他连忙用手掌抹干，刚抬起眼就看见不远处的熟悉身影，他穿着一身笔直的藏蓝色西装三件套，胡子和头发都被修的整整齐齐，帅气逼人的他正朝着他这边大步流星的走来。

他居然想Chris想得都产生了幻觉，Sebastian摇了摇昏昏的脑袋，再一次睁开眼看，Chris已经走到了他的身边，一手拿过他手里的酒杯还用责备的语气说：“你不知道你现在不能喝酒么？”说着Chris就一口干了他杯子里剩余的酒，“你不想你自己的身体，也要为你的孩子想想吧。”

Sebastian分不清这是现实还是幻觉，只觉得脑袋里又晕又疼，管不了那么多，他将整个身子扑进了那个人的怀里，把沉甸甸的头部靠在他宽阔的肩上，突然就觉得舒服多了，特别是又闻到了对方颈肩好闻的信息素味道，这让他觉得特别安心，任由沉重的眼皮盖上了他的眼睛。不论这是美梦还是现实，时间若能停在这一刻就好了，这样想着的他嘴角也微微的上扬起来。

Chris对长岛这边的路并不熟悉，所以他开着车绕弯了一大圈子才找到了导演的家。一到目的地，在庆幸派对还没结束的同时连忙找到派对的主人攀谈闲聊了一会儿，确定导演并没发现他的迟到，他就开始四处搜寻Sebastian的身影。要命的是，这栋房子实在是太大，他找个半天只看到Sebastian的经纪人，不过这能确定那个他心里挂念的人一定还在现场。他只有到处寻找了，甚至敲开了每一间房门，不免还看到一些不太雅观的画面，他只好连连道歉后迅速的关上。

最后他在室外的泳池边看到了Sebastian，他脸上红通通的明显是醉了，但还手里拿着杯酒在喝，这让他有点恼火，还在哺乳期的Omega是绝对不能沾酒的，这个常识连他都懂，Sebastian却把自己灌醉了，而且还没停下来的意思。Chris认为Sebastian太不爱惜自己的身体，也没有替他的孩子着想，他用最快的速度走到Sebastian身边一把夺走了他手里的酒杯，不等对方反应，猛的一口就喝干了里面的酒水。

即使是朋友做这些也是应该的，不是吗？

他没想到接下来Sebastian会直接扑倒在他身上，看来他还醉的不轻。Chris觉得当下要将Sebastian送回家去好好休息，他半搂半抱的将已经不省人事的Sebastian带到了他的车里，期间还碰到Sebastian的经纪人，就对他说明了情况，经纪人表情虽然惊讶不过什么话也没从他半张的嘴里说出来。

Chris还是将Sebastian送回了他自己的家，毕竟他住的酒店并不是一个好的选择。车开到公寓楼下，他特意看了看高处的那个窗户，此时里面还亮着灯，可能有人在家。这让他放弃了去叫醒已经熟睡的Sebastian的念头，直接打横抱着他上了楼。在按动门铃时，Chris才想到如果待会儿开门的正好是他的那个神秘的Alpha，不知对方会用什么表情面对他。

事实证明他想多了，开门的只是一个女性Omega，很明显她只是位保姆，看见他后连忙带领着他去了Sebastian卧室。

Chris将Sebastian放在了柔软的大床上，脱去了他的鞋子和外套，为他盖好了被子。背后的保姆说要去冲醒酒的茶水，被他叫住。

“不用了，他已经睡着了，等他醒了就好了。”

“喔，好的。”保姆答应着正准备退出房间，又被Chris问起来：“孩子呢？”

“他已经睡着了，在婴儿房里。”保姆说着用手指了指对面的房间。

“我可以去看看他吗？”Chris的话语里带着祈求的意味，他心里一直对Sebastian的孩子无比好奇。

得到保姆的允许后，Chris便轻手轻脚的去了婴儿房里，看着小床里睡得如他的Papa一样安静的小宝贝，在床头柔和的夜灯光里，浓密的长长睫毛在眼底投下一片阴影。英挺的小鼻子，粉嘟嘟的肉肉脸颊，让人忍不住想去亲上一口。特别是他那在睡梦里还偶尔砸吧的小嘴巴，简直和他Papa的一模一样。

Chris盯着看的眼睛完全都移不开，不知不觉中还湿了眼眶，但又不知道为了什么。

身后传来保姆小声的叫唤，Chris还是依依不舍的跟着保姆退出了房间。

“孩子的另外一个父亲不在家吗？”出于好奇，Chris向保姆问出来自己心里一直想着的问题。

“我从来照顾Timmy开始就没有见过他的另外一个父亲，我也没敢多问。Stan先生一个人带着他也挺不容易的。”

听了保姆的话，Chris百感交集。从时间来推测或许Timmy会是他的孩子，暗自喜悦的同时又希望有另外的可能，要不他的不闻不问和当初的绝情就成为了事实，他不敢相信他竟让Sebastian默默地承受了这一切，自己却全然不知。

但与其接受这个事实总比知道Sebastian和别的Alpha生了孩子要好，他定会从这一刻起尽所有能力弥补他的过失。

见他半天没说话，保姆有些不好意思的说她现在必须回家了，自己家里也有个麻烦的孩子。她又向Chris交代了如果Timmy中途醒来要将已经冲好的牛奶给喂给他喝，实在不行可以叫醒孩子的Papa帮忙。

Chris觉得有些受宠若惊，连忙答应，能够照顾可爱的Timmy那是他绝对乐意的，即使他不知那孩子醒了会不会哭闹。

保姆前脚刚走，Chris就进了婴儿房守在了Timmy的小床边，看着小宝宝时而翻翻身时而踢踢脚，印着卡通图案的小被子都被他踢翻了好几次，Chris不厌其烦的为他一次次的又盖好。小家伙每一个不经意的动作都让他觉得可爱极了，他还是没能忍住凑上去亲了亲他那肉嘟嘟的小脸颊。

当Chris刚刚抬起脸就发现小家伙瞪着圆圆的蓝色眼睛正看着他，或许是自己的胡子将他扎醒了，Chris担心小家伙下一秒就会哇哇大哭起来，只好对他不好意思的笑了笑，没想到他也跟着笑了。

看见Timmy的表情和那双湛蓝色的大眼睛，Chris不能再确定，这就是他的儿子。而且Timmy还认得出他，完全没有因为第一次见而被吓到，反而跟着他一起笑着，露出几颗刚长出的小乳牙。Chris兴奋激动极了，现在什么都不及他对他的宝贝的爱，他凑上去将自己的唇贴在小家伙的小脸颊上不住地亲吻，发出了一连串“啵啵啵”的声音，小家伙也被他逗得咯咯地笑出声来。

“看来，你一点也不讨厌Daddy的大胡子呢！”Chris边亲吻边咧着嘴笑着的说，又将小家伙裹着小被子一起抱在了怀里。

抱着小家伙来到厨房后，Chris从温奶器里拿出了奶瓶擦干递给了Timmy，Timmy也乖乖的用小小的双手捧起了奶瓶自觉的喝起来。看着他肉肉的腮帮不停地鼓动，时不时还抬起脸看一眼他。Chris又一次的湿了眼眶，他心里五味杂陈，他痛恨、忏悔自己错过的一切，幸好现在还算及时，他只能也绝对愿意接下来用所有爱和行动来消除他对Sebastian和他的宝贝儿子的愧疚。


	5. Chapter 5

05

小家伙绝对是饿了，三两下就将一瓶牛奶都喝了个干净。喝完后就不管不顾的将两手一撒，好在Chris眼疾手快，一把抓住了掉落的奶瓶，将它稳稳的放在了一边的桌子上。

Chris本打算一心一意的抱着他的宝贝儿子玩耍，诸如看看窗外的夜景什么的，可Timmy并不愿意待在他的怀里，硬是不停扭动着他的身子想要挣脱，与此同时，两只小手也没闲着，不是揪住他的头发就是扯着他的胡子。Chris哭笑不得，不过他从睡觉时就看出了他的儿子是多么的好动，和自己小时候简直一模一样，这样想时他心里还偷着乐起来，嘴上却夸张的嗷嗷叫痛，因此小家伙还非常幸灾乐祸的咧着嘴笑他。

“你真是个小坏蛋呢！”Chris甜蜜的抱怨一声，便急急忙忙的将小家伙抱回房间里，找到了一套外衣和鞋子就为坐在床上也不乐意的他穿戴好。

小家伙双脚一站到地板上，就如同重获自由般撒腿就跑，一个转身的功夫，房间里就没见人影，连着的外面客厅也没看到。

Chris挨个角落找，最后还是在Sebastian的卧室里找到了小家伙。这时，站在床沿那边只能露出半个脑袋的他手里正拿着不知在哪里找到的一个充气的锤子，不停地敲打着床上无动于衷的Sebastian，嘴里还在咿咿呀呀说着什么，好像在叫他的Papa起床。

看到这一幕，Chris忍俊不禁，他走过去抱起了Timmy，并告诉他“Papa现在是睡着了不要去打搅他”。小家伙好似能听懂，这让Chris觉得自己的儿子比自己小时候聪明很多。不过，他一丢掉手里的充气玩具后就立刻瘪起了小嘴。

任谁都看得出这是要哭的前奏，Chris紧张无比，连忙抱着Timmy离开了他的“伤心之地”，脱离能看到Sebastian身影的地方Chris又是摇晃又是哄，不知能说什么话语的他，只有不断地说“不不不”。

最后，Timmy的那一声哭并没有出来，这让他觉得自己还算是一个够格的父亲，而且看见小家伙用手揉了几次眼睛，他也能猜准他是范困了。Chris又横抱着Timmy，让他舒服的躺在自己的怀里，头正好靠在了自己的左胸膛，然后再次轻轻的摇晃，只可惜他不会唱摇篮曲之类的，就随便哼了首轻柔的曲调，小家伙也没挑剔，还是乖乖的进入了梦乡。

安顿好宝贝儿子后，Chris转而去了Sebastian的房间，准备帮他盖上刚才没来得及盖上的被子一角。这听起来只像是个体面的理由，很显然室内的温度对于一个成人来说，完全不会有着凉的威胁。而Chris他只想做到无微不至的照顾，如果可以他甚至能一晚上不睡，只做为他们父子俩盖被子的小事。

当Chris再一次进入Sebastian的房间时，Sebastian并没有再安安静静的躺在床上，而是来来回回的翻动，依然闭着眼睛的他，眉头紧锁一脸的难受，嘴里还一直说着很热。已经完全踢开被子的他，双手还不断拉扯着自己衣服。Chris迅速来到床边，帮忙解着他那都被拉扯变形的衬衣的扣子。

“Chris……”脱衣途中Chris又听见Sebastian嘴里在小声的叫喊。

“Sebby，Sebby，是的，我在这里。”他连忙回应。

“我感觉好热，好闷……特别是胸部……快……快帮我把那里脱掉……”

Sebastian断断续续的说，迷迷糊糊的声音让Chris能听得吃力，他只能得出床上人很热的信息。他帮Sebastian脱去了衬衣后就见里面一件白色的紧身背心，本以为这是最后一件，但他没想到背心里还有件将他胸部裹得紧紧的布料又厚实的束胸。这也难怪他会热，Chris摸索了好一会儿才在Sebastian汗湿的后背中间摸到了那一长排小钩子。

终于脱去了所有障碍，完全袒露上身的Sebastian就这样展现在Chris的面前，一阵阵扑鼻而来的香甜气息也随即从他那被防溢奶的乳垫遮住的胸部传来。

没有什么能比得上哺乳期的Omega更吸引Alpha的了，Chris此时此刻非常能体会这句话的意思。而且他的下面比他的想法要更快一步有了反应，都撑起了裤子裆部。

该死的，Chris心里暗骂自己一句，他不能再盯着Sebastian那对新生的酥胸看了，但他又移不开眼睛。要命的手还将那两片乳垫揭开，那红凸凸的乳头，简直比熟透的樱桃还要饱满艳红，他已不自觉的吞了吞口水。他知道自己趴在床边死盯着看的行为是有多么猥琐，但也不再重要了，眼前这位可是他的Omega，他本来就应该拥有他的一切，而且他为他生了这么可爱的孩子，他除了感激就是满腔的爱意。

Chris将裸着上半身的Omega拥进了自己的怀里，嘴对准他的嘴就狠狠地吻上，Sebastian本来半启的嘴唇被他轻松的闯入，乘着唇舌交缠之际，Chris一手揽着Sebastian的腰部，一手掌便如愿以偿的抚摸上Sebastian一边柔软的新生乳房，自然而然的还揉捏起来。

“Chris……嗯哼……”接吻的间歇，Chris听见Sebastian嘴里的小声哼唧，一直闭着眼睛的他好像还挺享受。

Chris更加兴奋，他将本来放在Sebastian腰际的手掌向下移动直接伸进了对方的裤子里。

Sebastian股缝间已是一片湿，随着他的指头触摸和企图探入中间穴口的动作，流出的液体也变得越来越多，都沾湿了他的手掌。

Sebastian无疑和他一样是有反应和期待着的，再加上虽是醉酒的Omega，好似迷迷糊糊的他，嘴里却总叫唤着他的名字，每一声都能让他心里乐开了花。

Chris知道Sebastian还是爱着他的，这足以是让Chris的行为变得“猖狂”的理由，他完全抛开了“在对方喝醉酒的情况下发生关系”的心里负担，快速的脱掉了Sebastian的裤子，也除去了自己的障碍。之后，他将赤身裸体的Omega完全控制在自己整个身子怀下，俯下身就吻住了他可爱的下巴，再从对方扬起头部露出的完美颈项线条一路向下吻，留下一连串的印记。

当嘴唇停在Sebastian胸部时，Chris特意流连了好久。他用唇舌几乎舔过那片柔软上的所有皮肤，还用鼻尖边嗅边蹭，最后又将那凸立的乳头连同乳晕一起含进了嘴里。

“啊……Chris……”当他包含住其中一粒时，Sebastian就跟着叫唤出声。这显然对于Omega也是一种刺激，他立刻就大力的吸唆起来。

“Chris……啊……不要……”Sebastian推拒着附在他身上的Alpha的头顶，但已经酸软的手臂完全也使不上什么力气，只有嘴里能不依不饶的反抗着。

Chris给予他的体验是他从未有过，那个新生的地方是相当敏感。随着对方的舔弄让他的全身都酥麻难耐起来，更别谈Chris又变本加厉的吸唆住了他的乳尖，那就像扯到了他的某一根神经或者身体的某种开关，连后穴也跟着收缩不断，源源不断的流淌出了湿液。


	6. Chapter 6

06

Sebastian感觉自己在做梦，虽然类似这样的梦以前也有梦到过，但这一次的格外真实。他作为一个被标记过的Omega，离开他的Alpha太久了，身上属于Chris的味道都在变淡，更别说所谓的精神链接，不过那根本就不会存在于他和Chris之间，要知道那只有相爱的恋人才会感应到。所以，现在的真实感竟让他觉得又新鲜又刺激，身体也变得异常敏感。

梦里的Chris还非常了解他身体的敏感点，插入他后穴的手指，恰到好处的总能撩拨到他体内的那一点，让他下半身止不住的阵阵战栗。前胸那里又有Chris灵巧的唇舌不断唆舔，还没完全收回的乳汁根本经不起这样的刺激，没一会儿就源源不断地向外溢，结果都被对方吸进了嘴里。Sebastian不能再确定，因为他清晰的听见有吞咽液体的声音，一切实在是太真实了，也太羞怯了，要命的是他的后穴居然因此像发了洪水样大量流出湿液，使得Chris抽插的手指都伴有“噗噗”的水声。

简直不能再淫乱，Sebastian全身都跟脸颊一样在发烫，但体内的反应却比进入发情期还要饥渴。他的后穴空虚瘙痒极了，Chris每一个动作都能让他全身好似一股电流从四肢窜向头顶再从头顶窜向指尖，循环往复，又麻又酸，即使他手指紧揪住床单，脚掌都蜷成一团，也抵挡不了这铺天盖地般的快感。

“啊……啊……Chris,Chris……不要再吸……右边……左边……求你……”

欲望盖过了一切，Sebastian已顾不上什么羞耻心，除了下体的难耐，自己右边的乳房都快要被Chris吸空，这显得他的左边的相当的发胀，就如同奶水充足时候的胀痛。他只能边呻吟边用挤出来的单词说着他的请求，完全不知Chris能否明白。

Chris还是推迟了几秒才放开了Sebastian的右边乳房，意欲用嘴去含住他一直用自己手掌揉捏的左边。他刚包含住那个挺立的乳头，还没用力唆，那里就如蓄势待发很久一样，喷射出大量的乳汁，有些还射到了他的嘴边。他急忙大口连乳晕一起吸入口里，源源不断的乳汁马上就灌满了他的整个口腔，他一口紧接着一口吞咽，才没让香甜的汁液再从他嘴里溢出来。

Sebastian的身上有Chris最爱的草莓奶香味，源头就来自他的胸部这里。味道甜而不腻，如同他的乳汁一样。他的鼻翼紧贴这里的皮肤，嘴里吸着甜液，这让他仿佛置身于草莓奶糖的世界，像上瘾一般沉浸其中无法自拔，完全就忘了收嘴停下，还是Sebastian的叫喊声帮他找回了他的意识。

“Chris……不要……不要再吸……求你……啊……”

Sebastian用尽身上最后一点力气推着附在身上人的头顶，再这样用力唆下去，唯恐流出来的就不再是乳液了。他梦里的Chris怎么是这样的无法克制，难道他潜意识是希望得到Chris如此“虐待”他新生的地方。

Chris终于放开了他，注意力又集中到了插入他身体里的手指上。他一边抽插一边有意无意的触碰体内的那一点，随着动作越来越快，撩拨的频率也越来越高，他不能控制的拱起自己的胯部双腿又迎来阵阵抽搐，不经意间他挺立的分身也跟着喷射出了津液。

“啊啊啊……Chris……Chris……”

Sebastian感觉自己的身体已经不是自己的了，完全掌控在Chris的手里，他的嘴也不能自已的大叫呻吟。而Chris并没打算就这样轻饶他，一次次挑战着他身体的底线。

在他释放完后，Chris给了他一个狠狠的热吻，抽干了他嘴里所有的空气，使得本来就喘息连连的他差点要背过气去。Chris刚分开他们纠缠的唇舌，他便大力的喘息起来，还没有回过神的他，完全没有察觉到Chris已用有力的双手托起来他的胯下。直到他那湿漉漉的后穴被Chris温热柔软的嘴吻住，他才惊觉过来。

Chris伸出了舌头舔弄那片密地，扫过穴口边沿的每一处褶皱，又用手掌掰开Sebastian肉肉的臀瓣将自己的唇舌更大限度的贴近那里，他一边唆着一边舔，张张合合的暗红色小口如同Omega本人喘息的频率一样，或许更为急切，像是在发着邀请，等待着他的填满。Chris接受邀请，用迫不及待的舌头模拟着抽插的动作，体验着，进退着。

Chris的一系列动作如同隔靴搔痒，又好似万千蚂蚁在敏感点边爬过，却偏偏不直击要害，这使得Sebastian的更是空虚瘙痒难耐。

“Chris……啊……干我……狠狠地干我……求你……”

Sebastian早就顾不上其他，是梦也好，是现实也罢。让他体验一回只有他的Alpha能给予他的灵魂出窍般的感觉，他也别无他求。

他的话刚刚说完，Chris再一次吻住了他的嘴巴，同时后穴正一点点接纳着对方的巨大。没一会儿就全根吞入，他强壮的Alpha便开始抽插起来，速度越来越快，进退的跨度也越来越大。交合的下体传来了阵阵“啪啪”的肉体撞击声音，他的身子也被顶的向前颠动。

Chris见状，俯下了身将他的Omega上半身夹在了他双臂之间固定住，Sebastian也很配合的用双手环抱住了他的脖子，才不至于让对方位移到床边。

“哦，宝贝儿，感觉太棒了……我怎么会舍得离开你，我没有一天不在想着你……”

这一定是在做梦，Sebastian无不这样想。尽管身体的快感那么真实，一波盖过了一波，也没能让他信服。如果这真要是现实，那也不过是Chris用来调剂情欲的方法。要知道他的Alpha是这方面的高手，不仅熟知他身体上所有的敏感要害，而且还明白怎样给他精神上的满足。

Chris果然干得他灵魂出窍，他换了几种体位操干他，从前方的猛烈顶入到后背狠命抽插，期间还总说些好听的情话。他不受控制的泪水止不住的流淌，嗓子也叫喊到干哑。他连着被干射了好几次，Chris的坚挺却没有松懈下来的意思。不知到了什么时候，他那被泪水模糊的眼前突然一黑，自己的所有感觉也都没有了。

第二天，Sebastian在干渴中醒来。他看了看床边的手表，竟然已经到了中午。他又记起保姆今天请了假不会来，这意味着Timmy到现在还没吃早饭，这下他完全惊醒了。猛的从床上爬起，他无暇去思考自己光裸的身体，抓了床边的一条短裤就穿上出了卧室的门。

当他看到客厅的一幕，他才回过神来，原来昨晚发生的一切都是真的。至于从来喂食时都不乖喜欢到处跑的Timmy，居然会乖乖坐在Chris腿上，一口一口吃着喂他吃的好像非常好吃的食物，这着实让他匪夷所思。

Sebastian又回房里穿好了所有衣服，他这才看到了自己身上布满了欢爱过后的痕迹。回忆起昨晚的一幕幕，他的脸立马开始发烫，心里顿时有种很幸福的满足感，但立即被一个提醒着他不要又一次冲昏了头的声音给驱散掉。

再次来到客厅后，Sebastian从Chris手里夺过Timmy的卡通小碗，并说这自己来做这些事就好，感谢他早上的照顾，不好意思耽误了他的时间，就只差一句赶对方走的话了。一说完他就准备将坐在Chris身上的Timmy也抱过来，但他没想到小家伙不依了，硬是扒在Chris身上，还用两只小手紧紧抓住了Chris的衣服。Sebastian没有放弃，还是用力的将Timmy从Chris身上抱了过来。

“Sebby，Timmy也是我的孩子，我也有责任照顾他……”

Sebastian的冷漠与排斥，让Chris觉得心寒。但这都是他自作自受，他只能想办法去挽回。

“Chris，一直都是我一个人照顾Timmy，以后也只用我一个人照顾他。”

Sebastian一字一句清晰有力的说着，决绝得让Chris的心如同中了一枪一样痛。


	7. Chapter 7

07

“那就让我来照顾你。”Chris继续说着，他只想极力的挽回他最爱的人，弥补他的过失。Sebastian或许不会那么轻易的原谅他，但他也不能放弃。

“不用了，我自己一个人过得挺好的。”

果然是意料之中的拒绝，Chris接着他的话，“不，你过得一点都不好！对不起，Sebby，这都是我的错，请你原谅我！”

“Chris，这没有什么原不原谅的，你根本没有做错什么。”只是错在我爱上了一个不爱自己的人，Sebastian将一直话埋在心里的话又默默的重复了一遍。而他的决定也一如既往的只求Chris能远离他的生活，让他尽可能的忘记掉他，让他一个人带着Timmy长大就好。

“我已经和医生约好这个周末去做消除标记的手术了，现在Timmy也断了奶，也不存在任何危险。”Sebastian面无表情的说着，心里却异常难受，“你还是回洛杉矶好好发展你的事业吧，不要被一些不必要的事影响到。”

“这不是不必要的事，这是关乎我的亲人！”Chris立即大声的反驳，“你不能随随便便就这样决定，你难道想解除标记又去为Timmy找另外一个父亲吗？!我绝对不允许你这样做！”说到这里，Chris很有些生气，连带着他强有力的信息素直击向Sebastian。

Sebastian很明显的身子一怔，使得本来站着的他一屁股坐在了一旁的沙发上，起先两人都慌了神，Chris更是急忙跑上去扶住，生怕Sebastian和抱在怀里的小家伙会不慎摔倒。还好，现在Timmy是稳稳的坐在了Sebastian的双腿上，这让两人都舒了口气。

Timmy若真出了事情Sebastian怎么也不会原谅自己和Chris，他顿时厌恶极了现在的争辩，心里也非常窝火，以至于他毫不客气的对眼前这个Alpha放出了狠话:“Chris，你不能像从前一样别突然又关心起我们好吗？我好不容易适应了只有我一个人和Timmy在一起的生活，现在也完全习惯了，你的出现只会打乱了它。所以，还是请回归到以前那样吧，就算是为了孩子。”

会说出这样忤逆自己Alpha的话，Sebastian心里都为之忐忑，他不敢去看Chris此刻的表情，只有低着头双手紧紧搂抱住怀里的Timmy。对方再怎么发怒，只求别伤到他的孩子。不过，现场就此静止了好一会儿，而后，他才听见Chris似乎有些沙哑的声音在说:“所以说……这发生的一切，都是没有任何意义的。”

Chris现已心痛到麻木，这句话不是为了询问Sebastian，只是为了自嘲。

“是的。”不过，对方硬是帮他确认了一遍。

“呵，我真该将昨晚你求欢的样子录下来，让你看看你是怎么你哭着叫我名字求我干你的。不过你做到了，你那淫驫荡的样子是哪个Alpha都受不了的。”Chris极力控制着自己的怒火，不让它们再次转为信息素攻击到面前他最在意的两人，因此他全身肌肉紧绷脸都憋得通红，但他怎么也管不住自己的嘴了，“OK，你快点去解除标记，让其他Alpha来满足你吧。很抱歉我没让你爽的痛快，但是我只求你将Timmy的抚养权给我！”

Chris一字一句近乎咬着牙说，随后抓着放在茶几上的车钥匙，一转身就夺门而去。在“嘣”一声巨响大门被关上的时候，Chris似乎听见房里传出Timmy的哭声，他的心骤然一紧使他停住了脚步。

或许是大门的隔音太好，或许刚才只是自己的幻听，Chris再没有听见任何声音从房里传出来。他看了眼那扇冷冰冰的门，不自觉抬起准备去敲门的手又收了回来。最后，他还是坐到了自己的车里，透过车窗看了眼高处Sebastian家的窗户，那熟悉的窗帘花纹立即让他想起早上小家伙还将自己整个身子卷进里面躲猫猫，如果不是他那露出来的海绵宝宝小皮鞋“出卖”了他，估计他还真难发现。当他悄悄连同窗帘一起圈抱住了藏在里面的小家伙，小家伙立即惊叫了声后又一边咯咯的笑一边用小手扒开帘子露出一团糟发型的小脑袋看着他。如此可爱的宝贝，任谁都忍不住疼爱，况且还是他自己的孩子，Chris怎么都控制不住的贴上自己的嘴在Timmy脸上乱亲一气，发出“啵啵啵”的声音，每每这时，小家伙都会笑得格外欢乐。

想到Timmy天真可爱的笑脸Chris也不自觉扬起了嘴角，特别是那个笑脸和Sebastian甜蜜的笑容简直一模一样。天，他怎么能放开他们不管，哪怕一刻也不允许，即便Sebastian对他再怎么冷漠，他也要争取那么一点点可能性。Chris再一次坚定了自己的决心，同时又对于自己刚才的冲动行为懊悔不已。

Chris觉得自己应该先去道歉，于是他开车去了最近的花店买了一大束花，一路上琢磨着道歉的话语，不一会儿就到了Sebastian公寓楼下。

他从来没有这么不自信过，总觉得练习了几遍的话语力量微薄。如果Sebastian还是不会原谅他，他也不知如何是好。

Chris又打通了Scott的电话求助。曾经自己有什么事都会和有主见的姐姐分享，现在却换成了弟弟，可能是两人都没有成家的原因，面临的问题都比较相似。但Scott绝对没有一个可爱的孩子，这点让Chris心里升腾出不少优越感。

Chris将一切来龙去脉用简短的话语说给了电话那头的人听，Scott并不惊讶，只是说愿意用自己的主意换Chris别让他去带孩子。因为他曾经深受家里姐姐和妹妹的熊孩子欺负加折磨，他无比后悔当年对她们说自己空余时间充足。特别是在他听Chris说那孩子和他自己小时候很像，他立刻汗毛都立了起来，他绝对相信一个小Chris能够抵得上姐姐和妹妹那两个孩子的威力。

“所以说，你放过我吧！”Scott立即向他哥哥求饶。

“Scott，Scott，我没有说要你帮忙带看孩子，我现在连自己都不能带看孩子，哪有权利还让你来带看孩子。”

“好吧，那你告诉我Sebastian喜欢什么？”

“当然是我们的Timmy。”

“噢，除了孩子，难道Omega的世界注定相夫教子吗？他都没有什么自己的兴趣爱好？”

“他和我一样喜欢星星，太空，天文之类的。”Chris无比笃定，当年他们可以一起聊这类话题到天亮，Sebastian会窝在他的怀里，用比星星还明亮的眼睛直勾勾的看着他，他总忍不住一遍遍的亲吻上去。

“那他的梦中情人一定会是个宇航员Alpha，”说到这里Scott打了个哈欠，“哎，我这里还是半夜，我要睡了，晚安……”

“喂，Scott！”Chris刚一叫完，就听见电话里被挂断的声音。他们对了一大段话，结果完全就没有给他出主意。还有，旧金山现在一定是白天，他这点常识还是有的。

Chris不知自己是怎么想的，他居然去向一个剧组的好友借了套宇航员戏服。宽松连体衣式的衣服还比较好穿，他在Sebastian大门外就迅速的套上了。他知道自己的行为多么怪异，好在公寓楼的走道上没有一个人。最后他戴上头套，不完全封闭式的衣服让他还能正常喘气，不过面前透明的胶面马上就蒙上了一层薄薄的雾气，他管不了那么多，立即用没有捧着花束、同样戴着白色胶手套的手去按动了门铃。


	8. Chapter 8

**08**

Sebastian将好不容易哄睡着的Timmy放入了他的小床上，掖好了被子，又用软绵绵的手帕擦掉挂在他长长睫毛上未干的泪珠。自Chris一关上大门后，Timmy就开始不要命的哭喊，他怎么哄都无济于事，那倔强的劲头差点能掀开整个天花板。

小家伙平日最多只会哼唧几声表示不满，但这次竟然伤心得流出了大量眼泪，恨不得要将之前的所有份量都哭出来。Sebastian又是心惊又是心疼，Timmy的每一声哭喊就像捏着他心脏的手掌，声音越大他就被捏得越痛，直刺激得他也湿了眼眶。

Timmy这定是在控诉他，控诉他做出这样无情的决定，硬生生的将他们父子分开。血浓于水，割不断的亲情，每个孩子都应该与自己的双亲在一起才是最好的。结合到自己小时候的单亲生活，他也绝不想那些艰难在自己孩子身上重蹈覆辙。

虽然Chris所做的一切，完全没给他能踏实过日子的信心，但当下的情景又让他有了为了孩子委曲求全的考虑，或许组成一个看似完美的家庭，签订一份保全的协议，一切都按法律程序走，也是一种解决办法。

当Sebastian听见门铃响起时，他非常笃定门外的人就是Chris。他知道他还是会回来的，这信心来自于Chris对小家伙难以掩饰的爱。即使他们相处连一天都不到，他们父子俩之间的氛围就相当融洽，Chris更是看着Timmy脸上的笑都没停过。

无疑，Timmy成了他们无形的纽带，谁都不愿离开他。他也不想事情恶化到争夺抚养权的那一步，所以他有必要做出最折中的选择。至于内心那偷偷期望过的可能，他会搁置在角落忽略不计。

“Chris，其实我考虑……”Sebastian边开门边说着，他不想耽误时间到Timmy醒来。可他没有想到门外是这般景象，他完全傻了眼。

“Sebby，我求你原谅我，我知道我刚才说话太过分了，我真的很抱歉，我求你……”门外的Chris在门被打开后，连忙将捧花递上，一股脑的直说。太空帽子里都是自己呼出的热气，透明挡板变得更加模糊，根本看不清面前Sebastian的表情。

“Chris……”要不是听见熟悉的声音，Sebastian完全不相信此时站在门外的人是Chris，他差点以为是哪个商家做推销的新创意，显然这个创意让他有些忍俊不禁。

知道里面是Chris后，看到透明胶面上的雾气，Sebastian更担心里面的人会被闷坏了，但他只是说:“你能将面罩拿下来说话么，我有些听不清。”

Chris用双手举了举手里的大捧花束，示意Sebastian接受。考虑到对方要腾出手去摘掉面罩，他还是接了过来。心底有丝丝甜意泛起，表情却镇定自若。

取掉面罩后，Chris先大呼了口气，他又急忙接着说:“Sebby，我求你原谅我，我知道我之前做的事的话都太过分，但是我是真的不想失去你和Timmy，你让我做什么都可以。”

“你为什么要穿着套衣服？”遇到这样的状况，Sebastian只感觉自己脑袋里一片混浊，这是他最先想到的话语。

“因为我想证明无论我离你们有多远，即使远在太空，我都会马上立刻赶回家。我不能失去你们，我爱你们。”

Sebastian因为最后的一个词，内心泛起涟漪，但很快又恢复了平静。他知道他不能因为对方一时的花言巧语就妥协，他要做出更长远的打算。首先，自己不能乱了阵脚是关键。

“我其实也想找你谈谈。”他很镇定的说。

“好好好！”Chris点头哈腰，跟着Sebastian进了门，又随手将门关上。

Sebastian帮坐在沙发上的Chris倒了杯水，放在他面前的茶几上。因为衣服的原因，Chris个头更加大，一屁股几乎占用了整个沙发。这样子看得很滑稽，但他忍住了笑，表情依然严肃的坐到了侧边的小沙发上。

“为了Timmy好，我们需要签订一份协议，”

Sebastian用缓缓的语气说着，却被Chris的急促打断:“好！我完全接受，只求你不要再说你要去解除标记好吗？”Chris语气又近乎祈求，但眼神坚定，“就算给我一个机会，请相信我会让你和Timmy幸福。”

此时，Sebastian不能不沦陷在穿着宇航员服的Alpha眼里，他有片刻的呆木住，手指小幅度抠着沙发垫表面，一时竟说不出话来，或者是说不出强硬的话来。

“我暂时不会去解除标记，Timmy还没长大懂事，可能会一时适应不了我身上变了味道，怕到时候都不认我了。”Sebastian说完还无奈的笑了笑，但真正无奈的原因只有他自己知道。

Sebastian的话语让Chris内心一阵喜悦，想到面前的Omega最起码还是自己标记了的，突然就信心大增，“不，我们会一直在一起的。”说着他还一把握住了Sebastian放在沙发边沿的右手，紧紧的包裹入他的掌心中。

Sebastian瞬间就感觉自己整个人都像被Chris强有力的信息素包裹住，使他动弹不得，也没有力气去抽离他的手。Chris乘机向Sebastian座位慢慢靠拢，脸庞也渐渐凑近，最后将唇贴上了对方的唇。

Omega的唇就像他整个人一样如蜜糖般甜蜜，Chris一碰上便贪婪的吮吸起来，唆完了上唇瓣又连忙转向下唇。双手又一并扯去戴着的的手套，立即用温热的手掌捧住了Sebastian的脸颊。找准施重点后，他将蠢蠢欲动的舌头抵开了对方的牙关，灵巧的舌头游走遍了Sebastian齿列，舔过了上颚，最后追逐纠缠上了对方的舌头。

Chris吻得卖力，变换着角度辗转反侧，Sebastian有些喘不过起来。在对方一只手从他一侧脸颊由脖子向下移动时，他突然意识到什么，马上用力推开了Chris。

“Chris，我们还没商量协议，待会儿Timmy就要醒了。”他边喘着气边说，也是在提醒自己。

“你怎么定都行，我都会签的。”Chris无所谓的说着，说完又作势要凑上前吻。

Sebastian双手推拒着别开了脸，“协议里包括你不能碰我。”还郑重其事的说。

“啊！？”Chris很有些震惊，显然这不是他料想到的。

“但至少在我们都签订协议之前。”看到Chris的惊讶，Sebastian又小声补充道。

这句话还是没能让Chris缓和多少，他连忙问:“协议要多久才能拟定出来？”

“首先我们先要事先讨论好大概，然后，你知道的，我们都是公众人物，这还会牵扯到工作上的一些事情，我们必须要和我们的经纪人谈谈。在我们全部人都觉得没有任何问题了，再拟定出来。”

Chris一时竟无语反驳，这可是他唯一能和自己最爱的两个人在一起的机会，他也没有资格去反驳。他只有静静地听着，内心祈祷时间不要太漫长。

Sebastian说完后，两人都陷入了沉默，气氛略微尴尬。这时，房间里传出了声音，小家伙醒的刚好是时候。Chris边说要去抱着宝贝起床边快速走了过去。

看到Timmy的眼睛还有点肿，说明他之前真的哭过，Chris心头骤然一紧，亲着小家伙肉肉的小脸连连说着对不起，也下定了决心无论怎样再也不会离开。小家伙好像一点也不介意，完全自顾自的把玩起他的胡子来，拉扯胡须的力气还有些大，Chris便夸张的嗷嗷叫痛，逗得小家伙笑的肆无忌惮前俯后仰，最后还打起嗝来，Chris连忙轻拍他的背也没能缓解，结果还是贴心的Sebastian送来的温水解救了他。

父子俩玩的不亦乐乎，不是各个房里房外躲迷藏就是互相追赶，Chris更是热得赶紧脱掉了厚重的宇航服。小家伙还会用手指当武器向他的Daddy射击，嘴里发着“卟卟”的声音，Sebastian有时也会遭殃，他还必须配合的像Chris那样假装抽搐或者倒下，要不然小家伙就不依不饶。Sebastian连着中了好几次觉得有点累，只好躲进厨房去准备晚餐。听着整个家里都是小家伙标志性的咯咯笑声，他也跟着笑了，手里正切着食材的刀子都跟着自己嘴里哼的歌曲有了共同的节奏。


	9. Chapter 9

**09**

接下来的一段时间，Chris都没有离得很远的工作。谢天谢地，这让他天天都能回Sebastian的公寓与自己最爱的两人在一起。

Timmy变得越来越粘他，对他的喜爱更是表露无遗。每次看到小家伙一脸的欢笑还跑着小碎步来门口迎接他，他就觉得再辛苦的一天都是值得的。这时，他会立刻蹲下身向小家伙索吻，对方便很配合的撅起肉嘟嘟的小嘴亲吻他的脸颊，有时可能是被他的胡子扎到了，立马就憋着嘴撤离还扯起他的胡子以示报复，他只有很配合的“嗷嗷”叫痛，小家伙一秒钟就开怀大笑起来。

有一天，这也是值得纪念的一天。小家伙突然叫了他一声Daddy，对于这个大家都认为不会说话的小宝贝，这太让他欣喜若狂，就差喜极而泣了。于是，不负责的Daddy为了表达兴奋之情还抱着他的宝贝儿子打起转来庆祝，结果还把人家给转晕了。放在地上时，还没站两秒就像喝醉样直接往下倒，还好被他及时接住。小家伙云里雾里完全不明此时的状况，还伸出一只手到处乱抓着，最后好不容易揪住了Chris的衣服。

而Chris则躺到了地上用手拍着自己胸脯狂笑，之后又看着站在一旁的Sebastian，用眼神说着“看看我们的儿子多逗”。

Sebastian又好气又好笑还有些吃醋，自己一手喂大的孩子，居然先会叫Daddy而不是Papa，敢情他前前后后难堪的哺乳期真是白忙活了。

Chris当然不会错过Sebastian任何一个小表情和信息素的变化，他站起身来乘着Sebastian不留神就快速的在他侧脸落下一个吻。Sebastian转过脸来，微启着嘴似惊讶又似要说什么。

“噢，Sebby，现在可不要提那扫兴的协议，我其实恨死那家伙了。”每当他一有亲昵的举动，Sebastian都会以订协议为由来拒绝他，Chris又有些担心了。

“被你这么一说我还真想起来了，本来都忘记这事的。”Sebastian用话语“报复”着兴奋过度的“Daddy”，看着Chris转而无奈的表情，心里正闷闷发笑。

其实，Sebastian很多次还真的忘记了要签订协议这个事，特别在他们一家三口待在一起的时候。的确，他们在一起是那么快乐和满足，根本就考虑不到要用什么协议来确认他们的关系。爱肯定会比死板的协议将他们绑得更自然更紧，只希望Chris那方的爱是真实有效的。

Chris每天出门都会对Sebastian说说会回家的时间，Sebastian嘴上说着要Chris不用和他报备，工作很忙也可以不用回来，心里却牢牢记下了这个时间。还好Chris多是准时准点回家，要不墙上的钟都会被他的眼神望出个洞来。Timmy也成了Sebastian唯一的倾诉者，耳边一直有听到抱着他满屋子走动的Papa嘀咕着：“你的Daddy怎么还没回，不是说这个时候到家吗？”。小家伙虽然不懂，也不会说话来安慰焦急的Papa，但耳朵就像一直安在大门上一样，门外一有了响动他就立刻挣着要从Sebastian的怀抱里下来，踩着欢快的小步子啪嗒啪嗒的跑向大门那边去。Sebastian听着也很觉得欢快，尤其是在听见Chris熟悉的声音后。

白天家里到处是小家伙的欢笑声，晚上玩累的小家伙乖乖坐在他们两中间，被褥盖住了他的腿，露出穿着小猫睡衣披着外套的上半身，俨然就是一个小大人。被褥面上搁着是他的儿童读物，他认真的盯着书本，一边咿咿呀呀说着什么一边用手指指着彩色书本上的小花小动物，而两位会争着抢答，告诉小家伙他们的名称。小家伙不停地指，他们就不厌其烦的回答，直到他揉着眼睛或是打着哈欠犯困了，Chris会抱起小家伙在怀里哄哄至入睡。在后，Chris就只能抱着小家伙退出了Sebastian的房间，转到了对面的育婴房。

Chris将Timmy放入他的小床后，还会折回来和Sebastian道个晚安。显然，这个在他走出门时就能完成的，他故意留了这个伏笔，只是每次都没有下文。

其实，每当Chris道完安带上门走后，Sebastian总是要在床上辗转反侧很久才能入睡。他脑海里的Chris简直赶都赶不走，进而又联想到房间对面的那人到底在做什么，也会像他一样辗转难眠吗？慢慢的，他的眼前真的浮现出Chris在床上抱着头翻来覆去的画面，这让他更是难受，最后他只有躺在了Chris原先卧着的位置，枕着有Chris味道的枕头才能渐渐入睡。

早晨保姆做好了早餐，Chris则多了个机会。他轻轻打开Sebastian的房门，轻手轻脚的走到床边蹲下，然后给了床上的人儿一个早安吻，直到他皱着眉头醒来。

Chris微笑的道了早安，Sebastian含含糊糊的回了一句，他顶着乱蓬蓬又因为没睡好昏沉沉的头，揉着眼睛从床上坐了起来。

“你知道你这样有多么可爱吗？如果你能每天在我怀里醒来，那就更好了。”Chris的话并没有让Sebastian清醒多少，他依然呆呆的坐在床上眼神涣散。

Chris乘机凑上去又吻住了Sebastian的唇，早晨异常乖顺的某人完全不懂拒绝。他接受了对方的一切，慢慢被压倒入床上，吻到快缺氧时才完全清醒过来。

“Chris，你是不是要去工作了。”Sebastian推开了Chris说。

至少这一次，Sebastian没有再提那个协议了，Chris感觉有了点希望，“噢，忘了那该死的工作吧，我们俩的问题还没有解决。”说着，Chris将Sebastian牢牢固在两臂之间，紧盯着的眼神和散发的信息素绝不容许身下人的反抗，“你是我的Omega，你知道吗，我们之间的精神连接让我每天晚上都睡不好。我竟然还把每天在你迷迷糊糊时给你的早安吻作为一晚上的期待。噢，我自己都怜悯自己！”

“Chris……”Sebastian一时语塞，无不被对方的话和自己的结论惊讶，或者惊喜到。原来他脑海里Chris的辗转难眠是真的，他们之间还真有相爱的Alpha和Omega的精神连接存在。

“今天晚上我一定要睡在这里，要不我明天就要罢工了。因为没睡好，什么台词也记不住，都影响到我的工作。”Chris看着迟疑着的Sebastian，连忙直截了当的补充说明。

“好吧……但你不能有其他的想法和动作，只能是睡觉。”Sebastian强压住心里莫名的阵阵激动和期待，面无表情用勉为其难的口气说。

“好好好……”Chris边答应边连连点头，又快速在Sebastian的脸上亲了几下。


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

然而，正儿八经的Chris让Sebastian都有些疑惑了。

Chris确实如自己承诺的那样，每天都躺在他的旁边只是睡觉。最多亲亲他的额头道个晚安，然后就若无其事的翻过身睡了。Sebastian盯着Chris宽阔的背部，心里只有失落感，早就忘记了这可是他自己定下的规矩。

Timmy一天天在长大，有双亲爱的呵护，很快就从咿咿呀呀发音到比较清晰的吐词说话。虽然叫Papa是晚了些，真的叫出口后也让Sebastian高兴了好久，抱着小家伙硬是在他柔软的小脸蛋上亲了好几下。小家伙有点不耐烦了，连连避开，下一句话就说他饿了，字正腔圆相当清晰有力，还跺着脚瘪着嘴做得声情并茂。诙谐有趣的样子让Sebastian没忍住噗呲一声笑了出来，连忙吩咐保姆去弄些吃的。

好吧，这都是Chris每天像念经一样教的，Sebastian友情提示可以再教些别的，Chris则说这可是最重要的需求，就差教英式口音了。

吃饱了的小家伙，踩着哒哒的步子满屋里跑，又准备和他Papa捉迷藏，不巧总是供他藏身的落地窗帘被摘掉清洗去了，他就转头跑到Sebastian的卧室钻进被子里躲着。

Sebastian装作找的很困难，扯着嘶哑的声音着急的喊：“我的Timmy小宝贝在哪里啊？笨蛋Papa找不到了，笨蛋Daddy还没回家帮忙找……”

Timmy的耐心如金鱼的记忆一样短暂，他完全忍不住想看看Papa的动静，在Sebastian刚刚进入卧室时，他就掀开被子一角从里面露出了小脑袋，但依然静悄悄的躺着不做声。Sebastian也装作没看见，嘴上又说着：“宝贝，在房间里吗？再不出来Daddy就回来了，那就我一个人和Daddy出去玩咯。”

Sebastian不知道这招如此见效，Timmy连忙从被子里钻出来，双脚没在地上站稳，他就急着转身，一个后倾就四脚朝天的跌在了地上，还好床很矮，地上也垫着软绵绵的毯子。Sebastian看得心惊肉跳，连忙跑上去扶起来，小家伙看着他，瘪了瘪嘴，眼睛马上湿润，自顾自摸了摸他的后脑勺后，还是哇哇大哭出来。

“噢，都怪Papa，不该说出去玩的事。”Sebastian抱着小家伙在怀里轻抚他的背部又摇又哄，小家伙还是一直哭。

“那怪Daddy怎么还不回来，待会儿要扯他胡子打他屁股。”

刚一说完，Timmy就停止了哭声，Sebastian用手帕擦着他脸上的泪又说：“用你的超级无敌小激光枪打得他跪地求饶，才不管他是不是什么美国队长咧，是吧？”

小家伙用双手握着Sebastian比做成手枪的手指，突然又笑起来。Steve亲了亲他的小脸颊小嘴巴，转头看了看墙上的时钟，已经超过了Chris说的回家时间半个小时。

Sebastian心里有点埋怨，又想打电话问问Chris在哪里，但他不想让自己表现得那么殷切。在一个小时过后，他在家里实在待不下去了。借由带Timmy出去散散步，让保姆也这样转告将会回来的Chris，人却不由自主的向Chris说他工作的剧院走去，一路上还到处看有没有那个人的身影。到了剧院门口Sebastian又没理由进去了，还是原路返回。

失落落的回家后，Chris依然没有回来，却听见保姆说Chris来过电话，说今天可能不会回家，要去哪里参加一个活动，要他们不要等他。

得到消息后，Sebastian心里总觉得憋着什么，让他夜里在床上辗转难眠。他知道他比以前还深爱着Chris，现在甚至适应不了没有他的生活。这一切完全不是订份协议能够解决的。他本来设定的防线被天天陪伴、潜伏着的Chris慢慢攻破，最后连之前要去订协议的理直气壮都没有。他只想要Chris，只想让他们一家三口永远在一起。

半夜，迷迷糊糊里他听见有人开门的声音。Sebastian能感觉得出那是Chris，他心里抑不住的激动。他知道Chris在他醒着的时候绝对不会对他做什么，所以他故意装着睡着。

感觉身旁的床垫陷下去了，Chris躺到了他的身后，暖烘烘的身子紧贴着他。

Chris从背后将他拥进怀里，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵亲吻，“今天和一个Omega对戏的时候，我没有一刻不在想着你，想亲吻你，拥抱你，占有你。”

轻声细语伴着滚烫的气息在他耳边抚着，Sebastian能感受到那强有力的信息素圈住了他的身体，他吞了吞口水，翻了个身用手主动环起了Chris的腰部，在窗外投进来的昏暗月光里对上Chris的炙热的眼神。

“那你为什么不做？”

“Sebby，”Chris惊喜的叫了一声，“你还没有睡着。”

“如果，我说我一直在等着你，没有你在我身边我怎么也睡不着。你会怎样想？”

“这不是如果，Sebby，我知道你爱我，我也爱着你，只是你无法原谅我之前做的蠢事。不过现在，你在试图原谅我，接受我，对吗？”

Sebastian居然没出息的湿了眼眶，还好房里很昏暗，他才不想让Chris看见他的眼泪。

“完全原谅你还需一段时间，你总是做一些让我生气的事，现在也是如此，这么晚才回家，Timmy今天都哭了好几回。”Sebastian赌气的说。

“下次绝对不会了，只要是会耽误到很晚的事情我就不去接，我会尽最大可能早点回家陪你们。”

Chris态度诚恳，Sebastian心里堵着的一块也放松下来。

“那么说，你今天是和别的Omega在演激情戏么？”

Sebastian故意问，他的小心思只有他自己知道。

“是的，但我心里一直都想着你。”

“你们怎么演的？”Sebastian说着居然有点不好意思，低着头将脸埋在了Chris的颈窝里。

“我现在就来告诉你。”

Chris说着就用双手捧起了Sebastian的脸，用嘴包含住了Sebastian的嘴，将对方柔软的唇瓣包裹入自己的唇内，霸道的又吸又唆，还伸出舌头不断舔弄。

Alpha急切的劲让Sebastian差点应付不来，他一边用鼻翼努力呼吸，一边伸出了自己的舌头积极的回应，环在对方腰间的手臂也圈得越发紧了。


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

“宝贝儿，我现在终于知道了为什么波波星人要那么拼命的去找他们的家了。的确，这个世界最美好的地方就是家。”直到Chris贴着他的耳朵说话，Sebastian才意识到他的衣服已不知不觉被脱得个精光，而Chris的硬硬的家伙正抵在他的后方意欲进入他的身体。

之前他一直是闭着眼睛专注感受Chris从未停下的吻，滚烫的唇掠他的脸颊每一寸皮肤，湿软急切的舌头舔得他的颈项到处湿漉。他粗喘连连，用手揪扯着Chris未脱去的T恤，但最让他分神，甚至全身为此传来阵阵战栗的是Chris一把扯掉了他胸前最后一片遮挡，不由分说的用嘴使劲唆住了他的一边乳粒。那个未完全消退的地方敏感的不得了，Chris急躁得如饿狼扑食一般，嘴巴又吸又舔，两手还分别抓住一边柔软又揉又捏。

他的意识都被吸走，头皮直发麻，双腿胡乱的在床上蹬着也赶不走由胸部蔓延至全身的酥麻酸涩。好在，那里已经没有奶水了，若照Chris这恨不得要将那里吃进去的劲头，早就会泛滥横流得一塌糊涂。那软软的两处现在其实是一点用也没有，但就是消退不了。他之前听医生说过若有Alpha帮忙最多半个月就能恢复原形。而到了目前，距离上次半梦半醒时Chris的“帮忙”，已经有一个月了，还是在他每天都有挤压按摩的情况下，新生的两边只是小了些，并没有变回原样。Sebastian有些苦恼，他也不好意思与Chris说。然而，现在他了解了，每个Alpha都是一个德行，Chris对他新生的地方可是痴迷的不得了，动作完全就没有要停下来的意思。

“不……不……Chris……”Sebastian想拒绝又对这种撩人的快感欲罢不能，他双手揪紧了Chris的衣服，双腿在床上蹬得愈发频繁，努力找回意识后，转而接了Chris的话，“不……这很牵强……原谅他们吧……他们只是为了逃命……啊……”

“所以，你还是听我的建议，去看了那部你认为很幼稚的电影？”

Chris停下了所有动作只是看着他，Sebastian顿时觉得说不出的空虚难耐，胸前和后穴像被完全掏空般急需着Alpha来填满，他着急得蹙紧了眉，嘴上却还有空回答着：“只是，最近实在是没什么电影可看。”

“你总是那么嘴硬，其实总把我说过的每一句话都当回事。”Chris边说边吻住了Sebastian微启的湿润嘴唇，一个挺腰就将本来抵在那个湿软穴口的坚硬直接送了进去。

“啊，Chris！”Sebastian根本没有料到一直在前戏中逗留的Chris会有这么粗鲁的动作，惊叫出声的同时，他也狠狠的拍打了对方的背部。

“没有，嘴硬，本……本来就是，啊……Chris……”

随着对方的抽插，Sebastian觉得自己根本说不出一句完整的话来。Chris很快就找准了他身体里最敏感的那一点，或轻重缓急的碾压或像打桩一样拼命的顶撞。快感汹汹来势，铺天盖地，Sebastian几度两眼发花，双腿抽搐，意识飘向了天际，早就忘乎所以的跟着Chris律动的节奏不断呻吟叫唤。

 

“你爱我吗，Sebby？“冷不丁的，Chris问着他。

“啊……Chris……该死的，你到底去演了个什么剧啊啊啊……”

Sebastian避而不回答，Chris继续卖力的操弄，他断断续续的说着别的，最后竟变成了哭吟。突然，他又被Chris抱着翻转换了体位坐在了Chris胯上。Chris用十指交握住他的手，才没让已经被快感摧残的瘫软的他倒下去。Chris由下至上顶着他的后庭，他的身子跟着前后颠簸，早已汗湿的几撮头发都掉到了额前，涣散的眼神被挡得若隐若现。

“宝贝儿，你真美！”Chris感叹着，他腾出一只手由Sebastian腹部浅浅的疤痕向上抚摸到他的胸前。Chris一手掌正好能包裹住一边柔软，他边揉着边用指头捏着前端，Sebastian敏感的扬起了脖子，拉扯着经脉。

眼前的Omega无不让Chris血脉膨胀，热血沸腾，他干脆伸出两手一起抚摸感受着Sebastian的身体。这下失去支撑的Sebastian不得不将唯有点力的双臂向后撑在了Chris的腿上。Chris渐渐加快了速度，顶入的跨度也在变大，Sebastian身子几次跟着发颤，涨的发痛的坚挺不断拍打着Chris的肚皮。后穴也因为刺激产生大量湿液，从他们交合处里毫无保留的流出，浇得Chris的腿上都是，还印湿了床单。

“宝贝儿，你爱我吗？”

Chris又一次的问，Sebastian故意抿起嘴巴不做声。这抗拒的样子刺激得Chris连忙加快了动作，发狠般的抽插顶撞，Sebastian闷声的哼唧了两下还是按耐不住叫出声来。

“啊……Chris……啊……你这个混蛋，你明明就知道……”

“我要听见你说出来。”Chris说着又加劲顶入了几下，Sebastian双臂已经酸软的撑不住了身子，一下子扑倒在他怀里，Chris立马捧着怀里人的汗津津的脸吻住了他还在呻吟的嘴。

“告诉我，Sebby……我爱你，爱Timmy,爱着这个家，我只是想得到你亲口的肯定。”吻完后，喘息未定的Chris又要求着。

“是的，Chris，我也爱你。”Sebastian躺在Chris胸脯上有气无力的回答，眼泪却顺着眼角一直在流，已经弄不清楚是不是被快感刺激出的，“我又是那么怕失去你，而你总是让我没有一点安全感，我凭什么爱你啊，为什么要你知道，要你这么嚣张！”

“Sebby，我从来没有底气嚣张，我简直要被你折磨疯了。如果可以，我们明天就公开结婚，告诉全世界我们本来就是一家人，不需要再躲躲藏藏。”

沉默了片刻，Sebastian才慢悠悠的说：“正如你说的，这不是如果。”

“是的！”Chris大笑道，满脸的欣喜，亲着Sebastian的脸颊，一个翻身将他又压在了怀下。Chris掰开Sebastian的双腿让它们环在自己腰上，拉近了胯间的距离后，便进入了下一轮的横冲直撞。快感让Sebastian立即陷入沉醉迷离，他用尽力气紧攀Chris肩部，手指抓挠背上的皮肤，坚硬与柔软碰撞，亦如Chris的抽插顶入。最后，两人几乎同时到达了欲望的顶峰，Chris怀抱着Sebastian颤抖的身子，将灼热的精华全数射入对方的体内。


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

第二天清晨，Chris在推特上发布了一条信息，写着“谢天谢地，我终于找到了家”，并配上了Sebastian抱着Timmy入睡的照片。

他就近亲吻躺在他怀里还在熟睡的Sebastian的额头，让他剧烈跳动的心也渐渐平息下来。那是他们上个周末在家睡午觉时他偷拍的，照片里Timmy埋首于他的Papa怀里，只露出他棕色的卷发，看不出他的具体样貌，也为小宝贝保留点隐私，而Sebastian的睡颜恬静美丽，让再浮躁的心都能安定下来。

这条信息，在发出去后短短两分钟就引来上万人的转载回复，粉丝们纷纷祝福，有的哭天抢地有的喜大普奔。本来只想低调公开的他，却发现这并不是一种低调的方式。但也好过通过某一娱乐新闻之口来公开，炒作之意定会瞬间贬低了他们家庭的意义。

自这一天后，Sebastian觉得自己仿佛变了个人，或者说他很配合的充当着家庭里Omega的角色，而他的搭档就是他的Alpha——一个偶尔神经大条但总会为他带来欢乐与甜蜜的人。

周末，他们一家三口去了迪斯尼乐园。这无疑是一道风景，路边不少人都会侧目看看他们，没有谁忍心来打搅他们难得的亲子游。

Sebastian一手端着咖啡一手自然搭在Chris腰间，四处看着、与他的Alpha聊着并散着步前行，Chris则将Timmy扛在肩头，双手抓着小家伙的双腿以免他会掉下来。小家伙很喜欢这样，可能是因为高处空气清新，呼吸顺畅，他在上面一直动作没停，不是两只手像拔草般揪扯Chris的头发就是双手像抱着大头抱枕一样圈抱着Chris的头，有时候手臂还挡住了Chris的眼睛，Chris只得连忙抓住一边Sebastian的手让他帮忙引路。

进了游乐区，Timmy一眼就看中了那个《美女与野兽》里面的茶杯转盘，扭着屁股大叫着要从Chris肩上下来，Chris从不敢怠慢，否则熊孩子的小手会坚持不懈的像打鼓一样拍打他的脑袋直到他晕过去才罢休，他连连说着“Ok”，赶紧双手搂住小家伙身子高高举起越过他的头顶，再让他安全的着陆。

脚掌与地面接触后，小家伙如重获自由，啪嗒哒的向游乐设施跑去，两个大人也赶紧小跑跟上。突然，小家伙被一个穿着小丑服装的人挡住，高大的小丑遮住了他前方的视线，他试图向左边跑小丑就挡在左边，他又转向右边跑小丑就挡在右边。

小家伙一下无所适从，瘪着嘴、抬起头用圆溜溜的蓝眼睛望了眼面前的庞然大物，然后又转过头向后看了看站在不远处观望的双亲，他们一人插腰一人抱臂站在原地只看着他笑，完全就没有上前帮他的意思。

后来，小家伙由跪着到面扑在了地上，Sebastian以为他的宝贝会像其他小孩子一样在地上蹬脚打滚耍赖，但接下来的动作让他们都笑傻了，小家伙居然在模仿着电影里的战士试图匍匐前进，但由于动作没有模仿到位，行动相当艰难，半天才挪动了一步。为此，Chris解释了他昨天带Timmy在家看了一部战争电影的事情，Sebastian一听笑得嘴都合不拢。

Chris边笑着边跑过去扶起了Timmy，拍了拍他身上的灰。小丑也被这个小宝贝逗乐了，他慷慨的将手里红色的小球递到小家伙面前，示意要送给他。

Timmy并没有伸手去接，他疑惑的看了看他的Daddy与Papa再看了看给他球的人。小丑为了证明这个球非常好玩，连忙表演了两手接三球和四个球的杂耍，表演顿时就提起了小家伙的兴趣，他急忙把手伸得高高想要去抓。

最后小家伙在多种颜色的球里选了个黄色的，并听从Sebastian的教导，奶声奶气的说了句“谢谢”。

两手握着小球玩的Timmy被Chris抱在怀里在游乐设施前排队，他的眼睛从没看向别处正仔细研究着这个圆形的东西，然后又慢慢的准备往口里喂，Chris连忙说着“不可以”，他则将球直送到了Chris嘴边，让Chris与小球来了个亲吻。

Chris假装生气，做着凶巴巴的鬼脸，用胡子下巴去蹭Timmy圆嘟嘟的脸颊，小家伙怕痒的缩着脖子躲避，嘴里还叫着Papa求救。Sebastian无奈的接抱住小家伙，抱怨道：“现在，终于想到我了。”

一家三口精力充沛，他们几乎玩遍了所有亲子可以玩的游乐设施，还照了各类亲子照。最后一张是小宝贝在他Papa怀里睡的安稳，但睫毛上以及眼睛周围还有点湿润。因为刚一会儿，小家伙听从他的Daddy的指示，正拿着冰淇淋懵懵懂懂的站在喷泉边准备照相，却被不知从哪儿飞来了一只鸽子在他脚边落下还低头啄着什么，他吓得退了几步连忙丢掉了手里的冰淇淋，接着便大哭起来。不过，在Sebastian抱着轻抚背部哄了一下就睡着了。

Chris使坏的将小家伙大哭的一幕录了下来，他决定以后等小家伙长大了，让他看看他曾经多么胆小。但在家却总会欺负他的Daddy，最擅长揪胡子扯头发——这点Chris绝对不会说。

周末过后，Sebastian也有工作要离开，两人出门时一人一边亲吻着Timmy的小脸蛋道别，好在手里有心爱的玩具小家伙并没有哭闹，否则一直陪伴着小宝贝的Sebastian绝对会舍不得。

他们被一起邀请参加一个颁奖典礼，作为恩爱的一对，他们被记者拖在红毯区和赞助商的Logo牌前照了不少照片。有幸的是，他们还碰到了上次帮他们拍唇膏广告的导演，导演不停夸赞上次广告效果很好，并推荐他们一起接拍一部沐浴露的广告。

广告与身价相辅相成，Chris没有犹豫爽快答应了，但Sebastian却有些犹豫，因为广告要裸上半身，而他那还未恢复的胸部将会成为他尴尬的来源。

Chris能够明白他的Omega的顾虑，他询问到大概开拍的时间在半个月后，便胸有成竹的、搂着Sebastian的肩凑在他耳边说：“一定没问题，放心，有我在！”

当天晚上，Chris就采取了行动，还在半信半疑Sebastian立刻被Chris脱了个精光，对方还煞有介事一边看着一旁电脑上的指示一边用他的手掌帮他进行着按摩。

可是，随着Chris摸着揉着Sebadtian明显能感觉到彼此的体温在升高，信息素在变化，一切都与他预料的一样变了味。最后，在Chris用嘴含住了他的一边乳粒吸唆挑逗时，酸涩感阵阵侵袭遍他的全身，他也不得不缴械投降。

Sebastian用双手捧着Chris的脸将他从他怀里捞上来对着他，Chris心领神会的吻住了他的唇。

一发不可收拾的热吻点燃了彼此身体的每个细胞，这注定又是一个激情澎湃的夜晚。

Chris亦如每次一样把他干得全身酸软，大汗淋漓，射的他肚子恨不得被灌满。可每次到了Chris释放完退出了他的身体他才想起可能会怀孕的事。

他突然意识到，他可还没准备好让家里又多一个小捣蛋，即使是个乖巧的小公主，他的身体还是要承受又一次难挨的孕期变化。但现在，他只能拍着脑门懊恼自己之前的愚钝。

第二天，在Chris抱着Timmy回房间睡了，忙了一天的Sebastian才想起他之前放置在一边的验孕棒。他忐忑的拿出来看了看结果，事实证明没有侥幸只有彻底心灰意冷。

没过多久Chris回到了卧室，又要求进行所谓的消退按摩，Sebastian只好泄气的对他说：“不用再按摩了，这里恢复不了原样的，看来，我注定要做个哺乳怪什么的了。”

“Sebby，相信我，肯定可以的，网上说只要Alpha帮忙坚持按摩。”Chris继续打着气。

见Chris根本没有明白，Sebastian只好将验孕棒亮给他看。

一看到后，Chris先是顿了几秒，之后简直兴奋异常，大笑着抱住他用力在他脸上连着亲了好几下，不断“哇哦”的感叹，还差点在床上蹦起来。

“宝贝，这一次我一定会全心全意的照顾你和肚子里的宝宝，特别在信息素不稳定时，我会时刻陪在你身边给你安慰，绝对不会让你再经历难受孤独。天！这太棒了，这就像是上帝我弥补过失的一个机会，太棒了，Sebby，谢谢你！”Chris边说又边在他脸上亲了几口，后来还贴在肚子上亲了亲。

看到自己Alpha这般激动，再加上他承诺的话语，无疑给了Sebastian不少安慰。突然，他觉得怀孕真的不是件难熬的事，而是一种被爱着呵护着的幸福。他摸着肚子，接受着Chris的亲吻，又无比期待起来……

**END**


	13. Chapter 13

**番外**

转眼间，Sebastian就怀孕六个月，Timmy也一天天长大，个子明显增高，看着就像个大孩子。虽然他年龄没有到，Sebastian有时都有想送他去托儿所的冲动，因为小捣蛋现在变成了大捣蛋了，精力充沛，力气还出奇的大，以前只能碰到低处的东西能撕碎的撕碎要么就扔到地上任其践踏，现在高处的东西他也能碰到，并且他还会搭借凳子等物去够着。

每次看到客厅或者房屋地上一片狼藉，Sebastian只有扶着肚子大叫Chris，Chris连忙跑过来收拾，边说笑边亲吻他，让他不要生气。

孕期脾气很大这是当然，再加上最近天气很热，连Timmy就只兜着个尿不湿到处跑——保姆请假后Chris接替了这个工作，为了简便他甚至省掉了穿衣服的环节。Sebastian无奈的摇着头，在房里找了衣服正准备帮小家伙穿上，他可不乐意了，被他追的满屋跑。一个眨眼的功夫，就不知小家伙躲到哪儿去了，Sebastian只得求助在厨房为小家伙准备早餐的Chris。

Chris有妙招，大声说着要出去游玩还故意打开了大门，小家伙马上就啪嗒啪嗒的踩着步子从房屋里跑出来自动现身，站在他们面前望着他们呵呵的笑。之后，两人只能将出去游玩作为诱饵哄着他穿衣和乖乖吃早餐。

一天，他们就在追孩子找孩子陪孩子疯赶打闹中度过。Sebastian疲乏的只想早点休息，Chris却乐此不彼，虽然每次他都是被熊孩子欺负的一个。现在牙齿长齐的小家伙还会咬人，Chris深受其害，手臂上印上了不少深浅不一的牙印，他可开心的不得了，将这些都称为爱的印记，还将手臂伸在Sebastian嘴边（其实是在秀肌肉）让他也咬上几个。

Sebastian当然不客气，照着他的肱二头肌就狠狠地咬上。Chris夸张的叫着痛，待他松口后，便做出凶巴巴的样子说要报复，一个翻身就将他罩在怀下。Sebastian也玩心大起，睁着大眼睛非常无辜可怜的望着紧逼他在床上的Chris。

“Alpha，请你原谅我，我好怕。”说完他又用上排牙咬住了下唇，还将双手挡在了胸前。

“我会让你知道我的厉害的。”

一说完，本来严肃恼怒的Chris已经绷不住大笑了出来。

笑了好一会儿，Chris又不怀好意的问：“为什么要专门护着胸，最近又有什么变化吗？让Alpha来帮你检查下。”

好吧，曾经是谁为Chris封“袭胸狂魔”这个称号，一点也不为过。Sebastian身陷囹圄，每次Chris对他那新生的地方绝对是疼爱有加，但该死的他那里又是格外的敏感，总让他欲罢不能。

话一说完，Chris就拿开他挡住的手，隔着白色的背心就用双手抓着揉起来。

“网上说现在提早按摩有助于后期哺乳。”

Sebastian已不听Chris这些光冕堂皇的理由了，他认命的闭着眼睛感受着那里的变化。酥麻感在一点点在扩散，他的呼吸也渐渐加重。

接着，Chris埋首入Sebastian的颈间用嘴含住了他的耳朵，舌尖舔舐耳廊，牙齿轻咬耳垂，鼻翼吐着热气，手上揉摸的动作加快，偶尔还用两指尖捏扯住前端的乳粒。

Sebastian已被挑逗得不由的轻哼出声，后穴微微收缩流出湿液，前端也挺立抬头。他蹬着腿也抵挡不了酸涩，手主动伸到Chris身上摸索，只想探寻更多。Chris转而吻住了他的唇，激烈的吻他，胡搅蛮缠他的舌头，平躺的他口腔里尽是两人的口水，差点应付不来，他一双手更死死抓住了Chris的上衣，揪成了一团。

身体明显在变化的Sebastian，上半身已呈好看的潮红，Chris深知他的Omega身体每一个敏感点，他用手指再次揉捏着对方两边凸立的乳头，放过Sebastian艰难喘息的嘴巴后，又吻住了他的脖子，边吸边舔，留下粉红的印记。Omega的轻哼声也随着Chris揉捏乳头的力度在拖长变化，随即Chris干脆用嘴隔着布料唆起一边来。

在Sebastian呻吟之中，Chris趁机将手伸进他的内裤，摸到了他那已潮湿的后穴。Chris试图往里面探入一根手指，滚烫的肠壁立即吸附包裹，饥渴的吞咽，这让他顺利的又深入了一根手指。Chris用另一只手掀开了Sebastian的背心，大口包含住了挺立的乳头，连着乳晕唆进嘴里，时而还用鼻尖在一旁柔软上胡乱蹭着拱着，怎么都不愿停下。最近又变得异常柔软和香甜的地方，随时随地都能挑起Chris欲望，Sebastian本有些厌恶的心也被自己Alpha的痴迷感化，他已欣然接受着这里带给他的刺激和快感，手掌按在Chris肩上，催促着他的动作。

跟着上面的舔弄动作，Chris用修长手指尽情的操着小穴。后穴被一点点操开，湿得一塌糊涂，带出大量的液体打湿了Chris的手掌沾湿了床单。Sebastian难耐的哼吟，扭着胯部，抵挡不了的阵阵空虚感让他只想要Alpha更粗暴直接的填满操弄，他断断续续的喊着Chris的名字，希望他能明白。

好在下一秒Chris就将他那坚硬的粗壮顶入了他的体内，他满足的轻哼，搂紧Chris脖子不撒手。Chris尽情的与他接吻传输口里的蜜液，下面也开始了慢慢的顶弄。

担心到肚子里的孩子，Chris在Sebastian腰下垫了个枕头，握住了对方细长的腿，下面便一寸寸的顶入又退出，感觉对方适应了才开始有规律的抽插。Sebastian圆圆的肚子上布满了细密的汗水，像蒙上一层雾气，圆润可爱极了，上方跟着抽插来回颠动的两瓣柔软还不断勾引着他，Chris实在忍不住，伸手将两边又抓揉在手掌里。

随着顶入动作在变大，Chris抓揉的也频繁用力，没一会儿，Sebastian感觉酸软的两边有了明显的胀痛，但快感阵阵袭来，他没太理会。

接着，Chris曲下身改用嘴含住了一边大力的吸唆，胀痛不断加剧，一直鼓胀在里面的液体，像找到出口般全部快速汇集到前端，突然意识到事态的严重性，Sebastian赶紧慌乱的叫了声Chris，对方根本不知停下，他又用手推着Chris的头顶，但下一秒乳汁就像发洪一样瞬间喷涌而出，来势汹汹，射的Chris嘴边都是，Sebastian被羞耻感折磨，要命的下体也跟着一起射出了精液。

“嗯啊……Chris，你这个混蛋！”

Sebastian恼羞成怒，哭喊着怒骂。他居然还没到哺乳期，就被他的Alpha催出了奶水。

Chris倒像终于得逞般，得意洋洋的用力的吸着的奶水，努力的吞咽，吸完左边又转到一直揉捏的右边，还不断夸赞他的乳汁又甜又香，并带着一口乳汁哺入了他的嘴里，搅着他的舌头，在甜腻的奶味里热吻。

Sebastian这下简直上气不接下气，全身像被抽空般酸软无力，而吃饱喝足的Chris则精力充沛，兴奋异常，一把架起他的腿在肩上，更大限度的操干起来。

“宝贝儿，你太棒了！我爱死你了！”

迷迷糊糊中他听见Chris在不停地感叹，胸部前端因为身体的激动也不自觉渗着白色的乳汁，最后在Chris猛烈抽插射精时又冒出一大股，Chris急忙俯下身舔着唆着。

Sebastian早已累得没有任何力气，只任由Chris火急火燎的动作，没一会儿，他就沉沉的入睡。

半夜，Sebastian在胸部阵阵胀痛中醒来，此时他身上已经被Chris清洗干净换上了舒服的睡衣，正躺在Chris的怀里。

看着对方睡得倒安稳，他气极了，毫不客气的用力朝着Chris胸前锤了一拳。Chris醒过来，看到他的凶样，开玩笑的说他这是想要谋杀。

“如果可以，我真想杀了你。”Sebastian没好气的说。

“怎么呢，宝贝儿？”

“本来要等生了孩子后才会有涨奶期，可你让我现在就开始了，你要我以后怎么睡觉啊，之前你还说的好听，要帮我度过难挨的孕期，你现在简直是在帮倒忙！”

“宝贝儿，别生气，我来帮你吸出来就好了……”还带着睡意的Chris含糊的嘟囔，话音刚落就掀起Sebastian宽松睡衣，凑上去用嘴包含住了一边。

“Chris……该死的，嗯……”Chris用力的唆，喉结翻滚着，吞咽乳汁的声音清楚传入Sebastian的耳朵，他的两手还抓住柔软不停地揉捏，Sebastian怎么都觉得对方的一系列动作不单纯，充满色情的挑逗，没一会儿，气急败坏骂着的他也抵抗不了自己身体的反应。

Sebastian嘴里发出难耐的呻吟，下体隔着布料不断摩挲着Chris的，两人的坚硬瞬间勃起涨大。待两边都被吮吸得没什么内容了，Chris也控制不住的在喘息中吻住了Sebastian的嘴唇，扒掉彼此的裤子后，急切的将粗壮顶入了对方湿软的蜜穴里。

Sebastian接受着Chris又一轮的横冲直闯，全身都被操的酥麻酸涩，当Chris含着他的乳首舔弄时，他的后穴激动的立即收缩缴紧，Chris舒服的差点晕过去，不能控制的加快了下体的抽插。

 

俨然，他那新生的地方成了他们马上进入发情期的祸根，想到还有那么漫长的哺乳期，Sebastian只有认命的闭上了眼睛。

 

END


End file.
